Chloe Mitchell
Chloe Mitchell (born Katherine Tina Valentine, also called Kate; formerly Ashby, Abbott, '''and '''Fisher) is portrayed by Elizabeth Hendrickson. Biography Chloe Mitchell is the daughter of Esther Valentine and a man named Tiny Green. Chloe was the mother of Delia Abbott, now deceased. Early Years, Chloe Returns, Cane and Billy Esther became pregnant after sleeping with Tiny, a plumber. She named the baby Katherine, after her boss, Katherine Chancellor. Little Kate was hardly ever seen as a child and was shipped to boarding school at a young age. At some point during her absence, she officially changed her name to Chloe Mitchell without telling her mother. In 2008 Kate came to town under the name Chloe and told no one whom she was. When Chloe realized that she was pregnant, she thought herself lucky when she found Cane Ashby passed out in her car. She made it look as though they had had sex when Cane awoke. Chloe told Cane about her pregnancy just as Cane was proposing to Lily Winters. Cane and Chloe were married by a Justice of the Peace. Esther was shocked to find that Chloe was actually her daughter. Chloe told Esther she would never get over her resentment for being shipped off to boarding school all her life, but Esther said she did it for her own good. Chloe told her that a guy who was selfish, arrogant, and unfaithful broke her heart (obviously Billy Abbott) and she would never love anyone else again. After meeting his half brother, Cane, Billy was surprised to see Chloe. Later, Billy and Lily started dating, and he took her up to the Abbott cabin for Valentine's Day. Delia, Cane and Chance Billy felt he had to confess to Lily about Chloe's baby before going any further. About that time Chloe walked in the door of the cabin and went into labor. Unable to get help due to a storm, Billy had to deliver his daughter. Chloe passed out and almost died from blood loss and septicemia. The next day, in the hospital, Chloe confessed to Cane that her baby was not his, and Billy walked in to verify that he was the reluctant father. Cane exploded. Later Cane signed the birth certificate naming himself the father and the baby Cordelia Katherine Valentine Ashby. Cane wanted to sue for custody and then proposed to Lily. Lily said she wouldn't marry Cane if he wanted to raise Delia. Billy married Chloe to be able to fight Cane for custody of baby Delia. Before their wedding night and during their marriage, Billy carried on an affair with his brother's wife, Sharon. Not long after, Mackenzie Browning, Billy's high school sweetheart, came to town, putting greater stress on their marriage. Cane dropped the case. Chance Chancellor returned from the Iraq, and Chloe and he began to get to know each other. Some time later Chance admitted that he was falling for Chloe, but his mother, Nina disapproved, calling her a gold digger only wanting a Chancellor, to which Chance countered that she's like Nina. Meanwhile, Chloe and Billy were on the verge of divorce. Chloe Uses Chance, Billy's Revelation and Police Corruption Chloe decided to use Chance to make him jealous. One day Chance was in Crimson Lights when a guy tried to rob it. Chance tried to help and was stabbed. Chance went in to surgery with a ruptured spleen. After his surgery, Chloe realized how much she really cared about him and she officially divorced Billy. Billy went to jail when he refused to name his source for a story, then fired Chloe when she told the authorities who it was, which she only did to get him out of jail for Delia's first Christmas. Billy responded by showing up drunk. Chloe kicked him out and Billy had a ghostly visit from his dead father, in which Billy learned what a jerk he had been. Billy afterward Billy gave Chloe her job back. Chance arranged to meet a suspect named Riggs who had information for him on the case he was working on, but ended up found unconscious by Genoa City police with drugs planted on him. It was obviously a setup, so Chance was cleared of charges. However, a man called Chance and told him that he was in danger. A little while later, someone tried to run over him and Chloe. This as well as Adam Wilson's murder investigation put a strain on their relationship. Chloe felt insecure when Heather Stevens started flirting with him and freaked out. Chance calmed her down, but when Billy's niece, Abby, revealed Billy's drunken marriage to Victoria Newman, Chloe was devastated. She said she was concerned about Delia, but Chance was sure that she was jealous of Billy moving on. A Proposal, Chance's Death and Kevin's Trouble Chloe had a talk with the reluctant Kevin Fisher, and realized that she was in love with Chance, so she proposed. Right after, Chloe wasn't impressed to here that Chance had to save Heather, who was in her car with a bomb. After saving Heather's life, Chance told Chloe he'd marry her, but then Heather informed him that the DA ordered him to protect her 24/7, and Chance moved in with Heather.Chloe missed Chance so when she heard that her friend Kevin was now neighbors with Heather and Chance, she talked him into she moving in with Delia. She stayed with Kevin for a few weeks and they became very close. Chance was removed from the case so Chloe moved back. But then Chance told Chloe that he cheated on her with Heather. Chloe goes to Heather and slaps her, but Ronan Malloy forces her out. Chloe wants revenge on Chance, so she kisses Ronan in front of him. Ronan ends up killing Chance (Chance isn't really dead, he faked his own death), and Chloe becomes depressed. In November at the Chancellor mansion, Chloe was abuzz planning JT and Mac's wedding. The next day, Chloe distracted Gloria by interviewing her for Restless Style while Jeffrey gave Kevin the $10,000 for Mark Hogan. Kevin dashed out with Chloe in tow. Kevin and Chloe hadn't even left his parking space in front of Gloworm when they were stopped by a police officer for expired tags. While the cop stepped away, Chloe reached into the back seat to hid the bag of money, but she tipped the bag over just as the cop returned. Chloe and Kevin Fisher The cop told them he was taking them in. After being released, Chloe went to pick up Delia Abbott much to Billy Abbott's dismay because of his concerns that Chloe was getting into too much trouble lately. Shortly after that, Chloe, Kevin Fisher and Delia went to a Christmas tree lot to get their Christmas card picture taken. Kevin's ex-wife, Jana Hawkes, saw how much fun they were having and became jealous. In revenge, she called Child Protective Services and told them that a couple were taking inappropriate photos with a little girl. Although the matter was soon cleared up, it left Chloe worried and Kevin angry. Not long after, Kevin admitted to Chloe that he had feelings for her. Chloe told him that she didn't feel the same way for him and they fought. Chloe left. After a little while, Chloe came back and found Kevin having sex with Jana. She took Delia and moved to back to Katherine Chancellor's. In January 2011 in one corner of the hospital waiting room, Chloe and Abby Newman chatted. Chloe told Abby that she and Kevin had decided to pursue a relationship. Abby explained that she and Daniel Romalotti had reunited. On March 27, 2012, Chloe marries Kevin at Gloworm. The couple later go into business with Adam Newman and Chelsea Lawson, starting a retail website. However, the website, TagNGrab, goes under due to conflicts with Adam and it is sold to Tucker McCall leaving Chloe and Kevin broke. Chloe again goes into business with Chelsea Lawson, starting up a fashion company, while Kevin focuses on Crimson Lights. The failure of TagNGrab takes a toll on their marriage, and they decide to spice things up by stealing stuff. Chloe steals from Katherine's house, and Kevin does some break and enters. However, Chloe realizes what a mistake she's making after she discovers that Delia has started stealing from her friends. Chloe is also arrested for posession of stolen goods. She tells Kevin that she doesn't want him around her or Delia, resulting in the couple separating. However, upon the urging of Delia who dearly missed her step-father, Chloe decides to forgive Kevin and the couple reconcile. Death of Delia & Cornea Donation To Connor On October 11, 2013 Cordelia was hit by Adam Newman's car while chasing her dog "Dash" after he escaped from Billy's car as he was inside a store. Delia and Dash were hidden behind a bush right next to the road. Dash got loose again, Adam swerved to avoid hitting the dog and ended up hitting Delia (not knowing she was there). Later, Adam went out to the parking lot and found a piece of chipped glass missing from the front lights on his car. The same glass recovered at the crime scene by Detective Alex Chavez. He also finds Delia's scarf wedged under his car, and burns this evidence in his fireplace. Delia was rushed by paramedics to the hospital and died from her injuries on October 14, 2013. At the time of Delia's death, Chloe and Kevin were at the movies on a date, and turned off their phones. Despite numerous messages from Billy, Victoria, and Chelsea, they were unaware of Delia's accident until she had already passed away. After Chelsea locates Chloe, she rushes to the hospital where Billy informs her that Delia has died. Chloe and Billy decide to donate Delia's corneas to Adam and Chelsea's son, Connor, who needs a transplant to save his eyesight. Adam accepts Delia's corneas but keeps quiet about his own involvement in her death. Relationships Parents *Esther Valentine (mother) *Tiny (father) Romances *Cane Ashby *Billy Abbott *Chance Chancellor *Ronan Malloy *Kevin Fisher Marriages *Cane Ashby (annuled) *Billy Abbott (divorced) *Kevin Fisher (divorced) Children *Delia Abbott (deceased) Photos chloe in new york.jpg|Chloe in New York chloe falls.jpg|Chloe falls chloe in labor.jpg|Chloe in labor Delia and Chloe whose now awake.png|Chloe and her newborn baby, Delia Billy and Chloe get married.jpg|Chloe and Billy get married chloe and her former boss, phyllis.jpg|Chloe and Phyllis Chance and Chloe meet.jpg|Chloe meets Chance chloe and esther.jpg|Chloe and Esther chloe and chance.jpg|Chloe and Chance kiss delia visits chance in the hospital.png|Chloe and Delia visit Chance in the hospital chloe and chance at the harvest festival.jpg|Chloe and Chance at the harvest festival Nina walks in.jpg|Nina walks in on Chloe and Chance chloe talks to esther about billy.png|Chloe talks to Esther about Billy's marriage chloe and kevin talk.png|Chloe and Kevin Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Abbott family Category:Chancellor family Category:Antagonists Category:Heroines